User talk:Jockex315
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr mwpzlmzjBK1sltjpgo1 500.jpg page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 17:32, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Can you find the remaining three gears in Burial at Sea - Episode 1? ZanyDragon (talk) 19:54, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry, we can help you find them. ZanyDragon (talk) 22:33, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Better Mousetrap Behind one of the booths on the lower floor of The Daily Bread. Death Benefit In the Pavilion Station, before taking the tram to Housewares. Magic Bullet Under a broken elevator in the Pavilion, with a corpse and a Safe. You can access this after getting Old Man Winter. Oh, and why are you putting everything in Polish? ZanyDragon (talk) 23:07, February 16, 2014 (UTC) More Accurate Picture If you want to show Vending Machine, please bring pictures that only focus on vending machine. And please don't use picture from youtube or other videos. Direct screenshots from game fit in this wiki. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 12:46, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Translating Le Temps Perdu I hope you're aware that you translated the whole page of Le Temps Perdu in Polish, right? Thankfully edits can be reverted, but next time check what you're doing before posting the result. Pauolo (talk) 19:16, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Adding edits Hi. We are appreciative of the additions you've been making to the articles on this Wiki, but you've been repeatedly making some formatting errors that others contributors have had to fix. I don't have the time to explain the finer points of proper editing on the pages, but, if you'd like, you can look at different pages that are well made and see how they work. 1. Go to a page. You'll see two tabs "Source" and "Visual" 2. Click on "Source" 3. Note how the script is written on those pages. Be careful not to change that code, just press "Preview" and then back out. You should be making edits in the "Source" mode not the "Visual" because that's how large mistakes are made. For example, you've been skipping down 10-12 line just to add a picture, which is unnecessary. Unownshipper (talk) 03:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) Advice Set picture and video with 250px and place them first in left position. After that, add template : Clr. And don't create new page for every single kinetoscope and ammunitons. Of course, Adding video randomly in paragraph isn't good at all. Pawn of Atlas (talk) 17:31, April 19, 2014 (UTC)